


Two Sets of Clothes

by DanieXJ



Series: Holidays [6]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, okay, I think it takes place on the 23rd of March in 2008, Easter Sunday 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He was only in one episode, for barely any time, and yet he's one of my favorite characters other than Kerry and Kim, I know, it's crazy...

Haleh shook her head, "Can you believe it's almost been two months?" Haleh and Randi were behind the Admit Desk watching Kerry and Kim have an intense conversation. "They haven't imploded, Doctor Weaver barely even twitches anymore when Kim touches her when they're both down here."

Randi stared at the couple for a moment and got back to work, "When you finally convince Kerry she should be something or do something. She goes all out. You don't remember the pie charts, the hideous power suit that I saved?"

It was Haleh's turn to study Randi, "What is it with you and Doctor Weaver?"

"Nothing Haleh, nothing."

"That... is not true." Haleh trailed off, which made Randi look up. Kerry was manhandling some guy, and then she planted a long, very steamy to Haleh's eyes, kiss on the man's lips. Randi frowned, "Isn't that Kerry's African guy?"

"African guy?"

Randi frowned still, "Ling, Lung Easy or something." She turned to Haleh, "Christmas after she started working here, are you losing your marbles Haleh?"

"Keep your day job Randi... Ah, Doctor Morris."

oOOOOo

Kim shook her head as Kerry let the newcomer have his mouth back. Kerry cleared her throat as she unsuccessfully tried to fight the blush that crept to the edge of her ears. "Sorry, Kim, this is Mlungisi, one of my oldest and dearest friends. Mlungisi, this is my... my..."

Mlungisi held a hand out and finished the red headed doctor's sentence with his flowing accent, "Your Kim... It is an honor to meet the one who has captured Kerry's heart so fully."

Kim shook his hand, but also shook her head from side to side, "Nope. I come in second best every time Mlungisi."

Kerry looked horrified, "Kim..."

"To Henry of course." A breath was oofed out of Kerry as Kim continued, "Now, aren't you off Ker?"

"I... yes..." Kerry seemed to get her facilities back and strung her arm through Mlungisi's. "I'll see you at home."

Kim nodded and watched them go. They started talking in the most beautiful language and Kerry seemed to have a spring to her step that Kim had never seen before. The blonde doctor was also surprised that even with the... involved lip lock between Kerry and her old friend, she wasn't jealous at all. Interesting.

oOOOOo

"So then, it was tie for blocks and everybody else was building towers, but I searched and searched and I found the right shaped block and I built an arch, I used a.. a..." Henry hurfed, "Mama?"

"It's called a keystone. Go get washed up, okay?"

Henry nodded and left Mlungisi and Kerry in the living room. "He is only four?"

Kerry laughed, "Yes. But, he used to be a quiet child, I don't know if it's Kim, or... but..." The smile didn't move from her face, "He won't shut up. He wants to be an architect when he grows up." Kerry shook her head, "I don't know where he even got the idea."

"He is precocious."

"He... He's my world."

Mlungisi raised an eyebrow, "And what of this blonde haired woman? Hmm... I doubt very much that she appreciated you kissing me in the middle of your ER."

"Oh... oh damn." Kerry put a hand over he eyes, "I just forget to think sometimes, huh friend."

Mlungisi laughed a low ringing laugh, "And if she has any brain at all Kerry, she will love you for it like I did."

Kerry wasn't being placated though. She shook her head again, "You don't understand, it's how it started last time, miscommunication."

Mlungisi gripped both of Kerry's hands in his bigger ones, "If she has a problem, we will sit down and talk to your Kim until she understands."

"That..." Kerry closed her eyes, "That sounds oddly adult."

"Mu... Mu..." Mlungisi started to speak, but Henry interrupted him, "No... no, I can..." He took a breath and narrowed his eyes, "Mlungisi..." Mlungisi nodded, "Wanna see my room?"

"Sure young Henry." Henry giggled at the name.

Kerry heard the door open and close as Kim came in. The tall blonde let out a long sigh. Kerry stood. "Kim, I'm sorry..."

Kim frowned, "For my patient who committed suicide successfully? Why?"

"No, for... for the ER."

Kim waved a hand, "You love him, he's your best friend, don't worry about it."

Kim started towards the bathroom and bedroom, but Kerry moved into her way. "I didn't even think. Please... communication, remember."

Kim finally met Kerry's eyes and surprise flitted over her face, "Oh, you.. you think I'm avoiding. I promise Kerry, it's okay. Don't ask me why..." The last sentence she mumbled under her breath, but of course, Kerry heard her.

"Please Kim."

Kim shook her head, "I don't know, maybe I simply trust you as well as love you."

Kerry blinked and then an eyebrow raised, "Oh, perish the thought Kimmy..."

This coaxed a smile onto Kim's face and she put an arm around Kerry, pulling her close, "So, distract me from my crummy day. Do you two have a story?"

"He's been my best friend since I was the weird white child with a crutch and red hair..." Kim smiled, "For... a while during our friendship we..."

"...Bopped like bunnies?"

Kerry pushed Kim in her gut, "Kimberly. Anyway, a few years before you... a while before you... we decided to just be friends. He's always been there for me, even if he wasn't in the same country."

"He's family." Kim spoke the words as if they explained everything in the world.

Kerry lay her head against Kim's chest, "Exactly... I... should make sure Henry's not overwhelming Mlungisi."

The phone rang and as Kim went towards it Kerry went to her son's room. "Hello."

"Kim. It's Mom..."

A tremor of fear skittered down through her chest and lodged in her stomach. "What is it?"

"I'm... we're at the hospital. Your father had a heart attack. He's... I think they're taking him into surgery."

Kim glanced around, looking for her car keys. "Where... which hospital?"

"County."

"Good, Mom... don't move." She hung up the phone. "Ker, I have to go back."

Kerry stuck her head into the living room. "Patient?"

Kim swung her coat on, "No, father. My mom's there, I have to go."

"Yes, yes... call if you have the chance. I love you."

Kim leaned down and kissed Kerry, "Love you too."

Mlungisi and Henry appeared next to Kerry. "Mama?"

"Henry... so... what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Henry blinked and frowned, his Mama was cool, and made awesome dinners, but she never asked what he wanted. "Mac and Cheese?" Still he knew when to take advantage of a situation.

Kerry nodded distractedly, "Sounds good."

Even Mlungisi could see that something was wrong with Kerry. "You wish to go with her."

"She'll be fine."

Mlungisi put a hand on Kerry's shoulder, "Go with her. I'll stay with your Henry. We'll have something better than Macaroni and Cheese."

Henry's face dropped into a frown again as Kerry knelt in front of him, "Is that okay?"

"Sure, Mlungisi's cool."

Kerry stared into her son's eyes and then nodded, "I need to go, but it won't be long, okay?"

Henry put his hands around his Mom's neck and hugged with all his strength. "Love you Mama... Kim too..."

"I will tell her that, and I love you too Henry." Kerry kissed the top of Henry's head and stood, "Mlungisi..."

"Go... go Kerry."

Kerry was out the door and Mlungisi looked down at Henry, "We will start with your mother's... Mac... and Cheese, but we will make it better."

Henry looked up in surprise at the tall man, "Better?"

"Oh yes."

oOOOOo

Kim enveloped her mother in a hug and didn't let go until she felt her Mom's sobs subside. "He'll be okay. He's a survivor. After all, he's survived you..."

Kim got a push at her stomach, "Your sister is on her way."

"Mel?"

"No, Lori..."

Kim nodded, "Do you know who's doing the surgery?"

"The... the head guy I think. I wasn't really listening, Jack something?"

Kim nodded, "I'll find out."

"No... stay with your Mom, I'll find out."

Both Kim and Rose turned, "Kerry?"

Kerry and Kim hugged and Kerry took a step back, "Oh, yes, the other reason we went back to just friends, he's married and has three children. Henry will be fine with him. Let me go talk to Shelly..."

Rose frowned after Kerry, "I thought she was the ER Chief?"

"She is... but before... she ran the hospital Mom. was the Chief of Staff."

Rose was still frowning, trying to figure it all out, "Why would she take a step backwards?"

"I haven't asked her. Probably for her son. Maybe to actually be a doctor instead of a full time administrator." Kim watched as Kerry talked to Shelly at the nurses' station. "All I do know is that when s he comes home she's tired in only the best way."

"God, you've turned into such a mush ball sis..."

"Lori."

Lori got a crushing hug of her own from Rose, and then a gentler one from Kim. "So, he was eatin' a grease lover's sub right?"

Kim flicked her sister's shoulder, "Don't joke, not now."

Lori opened and closed her mouth and walked towards the nurses' station. "Hey Kerry..."

"Lori... I was just going to update your Mom and Kim."

Lori gripped Kerry's shoulder. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Lori," Kerry shook her head, "But he didn't have as bad a heart attack as he could have."

"That's good?"

Kerry smiled, "It could be worse."

Lori rolled her eyes, "Could you be more underwhelming."

"Let's go be with your family."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, damn..." Kerry woke up as she fell from her precarious position between Lori and Kim.

The entire Legaspi clan was in the waiting room. Craig, who looked almost like Charles, but younger and his wife Bev sat in one corner. In happier times Kim had teased Craig unceasingly about the fact that he had married a woman who looked so much like his older sister. She had the same extra blonde hair, although it was cut in a short bob, as well as almost being as tall as Kim. She didn't have Kim's startlingly blue eyes, and was also visibly pregnant.

Mel, the shortest Legaspi, sat next to her mother. She was a younger version of Rose, with dark hair instead of blonde. Lori also had always joked that it seemed like Mel had gotten her pant suit tattooed on her body. Between Mel and Rose sat a towheaded six year old, Charlie, her son by her ex-husband.

On the other side of Rose sat Stewart, one of the only Legaspi's who was actually awake. He had to grin as Kerry stood with Kim and Lori's help. The red head and Kim had a brief discussion, a longer hug and then Kerry made her way out of the waiting room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Stewart, as well as most of the family had never gotten Lori. She was the youngest as well as having the largest gap of years between her and his births, five. But, where the rest of them were flummoxed and confused by Lori, Kim seemed to get her exactly. 

Kim had almost been a teen when Lori was born, twelve years old. When Kim had gone away to college at eighteen Lori had been six, and she hadn't stopped crying for at least a week after the car had left the Legaspi driveway. Every vacation that Kim had come home for she developed a shadow as soon as she set foot in the house, sometimes before.

The thing that amazed Stewart the most was that even at the age of twelve, or thirteen, or even seventeen, when a little sister of five should have totally cramped Kim's style, she hadn't seemed to care. Their father often joked that Lori and Kim were twins who had been born twelve years apart.

oOOOOo

Kerry carefully closed the door and slipped off her coat and shoes. She found Mlungisi, already up despite the early hour, in the kitchen. "I am so, so, so sorry."

"It is okay Kerry."

Kerry slumped down. She didn't know how she'd fallen asleep in the position she had. She had been listening to the Legaspi clan talk, and the next thing she knew she was doing a header onto the floor and it was early morning. Early Easter morning. "I have so much to do... so, it's not okay."

Mlungisi put a hand on top of Kerry's, "You are too hard on yourself. You have been being a mother and father for four years."

"Three years, eleven months, and 15 days." Kerry patted Mlungisi's hand and pulled her own out, "I should..."

"Kerry..."

Mlungisi was looking at something over Kerry's shoulder. She turned, "Mlungisi, what? How?"

He lowered his head a bit. "I hope it is alright that I did a bit of... snooping to find what you had hidden for Henry's Easter Basket. I did not go near your or Kim's bedside tables."

A surprised chuckle came from Kerry, "Been watching some Sex and the City Mlungisi?"

Mlungisi groaned, "My wife, she likes it very much. Did you know that the Miranda actress, she is gay."

"Cynthia Nixon? No. I... uh, don't keep up well with those popular celebrity things, I barely keep up with the medical journals. Henry didn't give you trouble, did he?"

"Not at all. Do not feel guilty for being where you were needed Kerry."

oOOOOo

It had been a long night, but when they had all gotten to go in and see Charles the day had gotten better. They were milling around the waiting room. Kim realized that no one had bugged her even though she'd been in the hospital for the night and start of the morning. It had to be Kerry's doing.

There was a commotion in the hallway and Henry came bursting through the door in his Sunday best. "Kim..." He jumped and Kim caught him. "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter Hen-."

"Are you still sad?"

Kim ruffled Henry's hair, "Nah..."

Henry looked over Kim's shoulder, "Happy Easter Aunt Lori."

Kim had to hide a grin as her Mom's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her face and roll to the ground. "Happy Easter to you too bud. You look handsome."

Henry buried his face in Kim's shoulder. Kim smiled, "Where's your Mom and Mlungisi?"

Henry brought his head and snorted a laugh, "Slow pokes."

Kerry and Mlungisi came into the waiting room and Henry wanted down. The little boy went over to Mlungisi while Kerry came over to Kim and gave her a hug and kiss. "Is he okay?"

Kim took a cleansing breath as she nodded, "Yes. Already giving my mother grief for giving him a heart attack."

"Good."

"I feel bad that I haven't gotten to know Mlungisi."

"Will you come to Easter Service with us?"

"Kim looked down at her clothes. "I would probably get kicked out wearing this..." Kim looked back up at Kerry and caught a twinkle in the red head's eyes. "My office?" Kerry nodded, "And something for Lori as well..." Another nod. "You're the best."

Kerry smirked, "I know..."

Kim dragged Lori out of the waiting room and Rose approached Kerry. "Thank you..."

Kerry somehow managed to peel her gaze from Kim's... back... and focused on Rose. "For?"

"Keeping your co-workers out of Kim's hair. For, apparently, scaring the Head of Cardiology, Jack Kayson, into doing the surgery himself."

Kerry frowned, "Rose, I wasn't here when Charles went in."

Rose shook her head, "I talked to Shelly, she said, when he saw it was Kim's father he wouldn't let anyone else do it. He mumbled something about Weaver kicking his ass."

"Rose, I have no power over him at all."

Rose brought Kerry into a hug, "No matter. Thank you..."

"I... you're welcome."

oOOOOo

"Kim, why'd she bring clothes for me?"

Kim chuckled, now that her father appeared to be out of the woods the weight was lifted from her shoulders. "Because, she has figured you out."

"Kim... Kimmy... even you haven't totally figured me out, and Mom and Dad and the rest, they definitely haven't."

"True." Kim unlocked her office and they both went in. "But she has."


End file.
